I Came For You
by blackXroseXdying
Summary: Craig always finds Kenny.
1. Chapter 1

**I Came For You**

**I was on my sister's old laptop (it's now mine) and I found this picture and Kenny was sitting in a gutter all hunched up and I'm pretty sure he was crying and bleeding and Craig was standing on the other side of the street and this story came into my head.  
>They're in high school in this story, as they are in most of mine.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own South Park…If I did these 2 would be together.**

**Chapter One  
>Kenny's POV<strong>

I walked through the door late after school, fumbling in the dark hallway for the light switch and was immediately shoved against the window next to the door. The smell of alcohol reached my nostrils and I knew I was in for another terrible night. My father was drunk; yet again. Where he kept getting the money for booze when we could hardly afford food was beyond me, but I guess alcoholics always find a way of getting liquor.

I tried to shove him off me so I could at least warn Karen to get out of the house but he kneed me in the stomach and I hunched over in pain. He slammed a fist into the side of my neck and cracked a bear bottle against the side of my head. I felt blood running down the left side of my face and he started kicking me towards the stairs.

I got up the stairs and went to go into Karen's room to tell her to run, but he was right behind me, pulling me by the hair towards my own bedroom. He pushed me inside, still holding onto a handful of my hair and slammed my head into the doorframe and then threw me to the floor. There was so much blood gushing from my head I wasn't sure if I had blood in my eyes or if I was crying.

He didn't say a word to me as he started repeatedly kicking me in the sides and the legs. He even got a good hit on the left side of my head where he's cracked the beer bottle and my vision went black for a few seconds.

I could see his mouth moving, probably yelling at me for something or other, but I couldn't hear anything. I could hear a faint strangling noise and I realized after a while that it was me screaming. I rolled over to avoid more pain but it didn't work, he just aimed kicks along the backs of my legs and up my back. He landed one kick into the back of my neck before he turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind himself. I heard him thumping down the stairs and then the front door slammed shut.

I stood up carefully, biting my lip to stop from screaming out in pain. My vision swam and I saw double as I walked out of my bedroom and down the hallway to Karen's room. I knocked on the door but there was no answer and I hoped she was at a friend's house as I opened her bedroom door and turned on the light.  
>One bare leg and a bare arm hung over the edge of the bed and when I saw the tattered remains of her pajamas on the floor I was nearly sick as I realized what he had done. I then saw the blood that stained the sheets around her neck and stomach and I ran out of the room. I called out for mother, something I hadn't done since I was 5 and when no reply came I just assumed the worst and ran out into the street.<p>

I'd seen enough when I found Karen; I didn't want to find my mother or brother too.  
>I ran across the train tracks and down several streets, not paying attention to where I was going and ignoring the pain as I tried to get as far away from that house as possible.<p>

I got to a street I thought looked familiar and I started to slow down. I walked a few more streets and then collapsed into a gutter and buried my face in my knees. I knew I was crying now, but it was more for Karen then the pain I was feeling. The pain would eventually go away but I would never get my family back.

I stayed like that for ages and eventually started to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Craig's POV**

I heard heavy footsteps on the sidewalk across the street and I got up from my computer and looked out my window just in time to see Kenny collapse onto the pavement…again.  
>Last week it'd been outside Tweak's house and a few days before that it was at Stark's Pond. He always looked like he'd been dragged through a lawn mower and I had no idea how he managed to make it this far from his house.<p>

Tonight he looked different though. He was usually lying down, on his back, facing the sky and fully conscious. Tonight, I couldn't see his face and for some reason that scared me. Kenny was my best friend, even though we'd both wanted to be more than that, but it was too dangerous for Kenny. If his dad ever found out…well Kenny would look a lot worse than he does now.

I pulled my shoes and jacket on and raced down the stairs. My mother called my name but I ignored her. I got outside and stood on the other side of the street. From here I could see Kenny was shaking and I could almost hear what sounded like sobs, but I'd never tell him I heard him crying.

I stepped across the road and crouched on my knees in front of Kenny, resting my hands on his shoulders. He flinched and backed away quickly so he was out of reach and he looked up and stared at me. I couldn't keep in the gasp that came up my throat at the sight of his face. It was almost entirely covered in fresh blood and what little of his skin I could see was white as the snow he was sitting on. Tears ran down his face, clearing the blood away a little bit. I backed up slightly, and he moved back towards me so I stopped.  
>He was back in the gutter now and I moved slowly forwards with arms in front of me so he could see I wasn't going to hurt him. I stood up slightly and picked him up bridal style. He winced as soon as I picked him up and he tried to squirm away but I held him a little tighter and he stopped. He was still tense and I could hear the occasional sob get caught in his throat as he tried to stop crying.<p>

I opened the front door of my house and softly kicked it closed behind me. I ignored my parents once again as I carried Kenny upstairs to my bedroom. They should almost be used to it by now; this is the 3rd time in 2 weeks it has happened. I lay Kenny on my bed and closed my bedroom door. He'd rolled onto his side, facing away from the light and he had his head buried into my pillow, blocking out the light. I flicked off the overhead light and turned on the lamp on my desk instead and I kicked shoes off before grabbing a spare blanket out of my wardrobe. I placed it over Kenny and moved back to my desk when he spoke. This is the first he's spoken when I've found him like this.

"Craig? Don't leave me here; please, come back." It was a whispered, almost like he was pleading and like he didn't know where he was.

I stood up and walked over to my bed and sat down. He relaxed little as I lay down and the closer I got the more it seemed to help. I climbed under the blanket and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him carefully against my chest, not wanting to hurt him.

He whimpered slightly and I made calming shushing noises to calm him down.

"I'm here Kenny, baby. And I'm not going anywhere, not ever. You're safe now you're in my arms.

**I know Craig's POV was really short, but I lost inspiration towards the end and I thought it sounded okay ending it there.**


End file.
